


Feeling Famished

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S01 Drabbles [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, Eating, F/M, Friendship, Hungry Barry Allen, Jokes, One Shot, Reader-Insert, S01E02, Secrets, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You notice Barry hasn’t been feeling well lately and find he hasn’t been eating enough.





	Feeling Famished

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S01E02

“I’m so hungry!” you announce dramatically to your friend Barry. “Do you ever get that feeling where you could, I don’t know, eat the entire Big Belly Burger menu in one go?”

“You have no idea,” Barry replies, sounding a little weary.

“Hey, are you okay?” you check with him, “You haven’t been acting yourself lately. Sluggish, even. And don’t get me starting on the fainting.”

“Yeah,” he says, straightening up a bit, “Yeah, I’m just not eating enough, I think.”

“Oh, Barry, let me take care of you. I’m going to stuff your face full of burgers and tacos and thick chocolate shakes until you can’t take it anymore!”

“I think you’re describing force-feeding, (Y/N),” your tall, green-eyed friend laughs, “but the sentiment is welcome.”


End file.
